


A New Low[中文翻译]

by AprQuens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Diabetes, F/F, M/M, Teaching, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprQuens/pseuds/AprQuens
Summary: 从糖尿病患者Merlin和Arthur一起被困在电梯里的梗而衍生出来的一篇非常非常有趣的文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238793) by [Rosie_Rues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues). 



    Merlin离开他的桌子时，他就已经开始伸不直手指了，基于这种情况，他选择坐电梯下楼，而不是尝试去跟整整五层楼高的夺命楼梯作斗争，就相当符合常理了。尤其是这时候他脚下的不远处还亮着一个巨大的、亮橘色的数字3，说真的，什么公司会用颜色代码标记楼层啊？而且为什么就不能用点蓝色或者黄色这种好看的、不瞎眼的颜色，非要选艳粉色和石灰绿这些自然界根本不存在的配色？

    “你到底是要上电梯，还是就打算在那站一会儿？”

    “呃，”Merlin开口，然而此时那个讨厌鬼已经推着他往里挤了。Merlin跟着他进了电梯，咬着嘴唇以免他无声的自言自语从嘴里冒出去（比如说饼干渣，就很可能，薄脆饼干的小碎片们正充斥在电梯里）。讨厌鬼已经在猛戳电梯按钮了，紧抿着嘴一脸不满，而Merlin正在认真思考他应不应该倚在电梯墙上，或者，如果他真靠在墙上，等到了底层他能不能再成功把自己从电梯里拖出去。

    直到电梯门关闭，开始运行，他才想起来他桌子抽屉里还有半包放了很久的饼干。好吧，算了吧。要是他今天晚些时候还需要的话，饼干还会在那的。反正他们一到一楼他就能去餐厅了，餐厅里总是有巧克力蛋糕，而且那边的Barbara喜欢他，她还会多给他一块。他就先吃蛋糕，然后随便吃点咖喱、意面或者火锅这类的作为今天的主食，然后他请个紧急病假，再去吃点别的。如果他足够幸运，这次甚至不会让他像之前的严重情况一样头疼三天。

    他几乎都要感觉不到自己的双脚还踩在电梯里这片软绵绵的地板上了，于是他只好想想蛋糕来让自己专注点。他想着就算那玩意儿在他舌尖上又干又碎，他还是得把它咽下去；想着如果非吃不可的话，他其实有点讨厌巧克力；想着他用叉子胡乱戳弄之下，那蛋糕会怎样碎成一块块。

    电梯里出现一阵低低的摩擦声，然后突然之间就晃了几下，停了，灯也闪烁着灭了。有那么一会儿，电梯里漆黑一片。Merlin开始觉得整个人天旋地转的时候，电梯门上方一点昏暗的橘黄色光芒亮了起来。 _哇哦。_

    “抱歉，”他小心地对那个讨厌鬼说。

    “你有什么可抱歉的？”讨厌鬼回了句嘴，然后用吃奶的力气去按紧急按钮。“嘿，有人吗？赶紧让这玩意儿动起来啊！”

    _抱歉我把电梯弄停了_ ，Merlin几乎就说了，然后想起来他好像并没有用他的精神力停电梯。天啊，他真的很需要那个巧克力蛋糕。

    讨厌鬼大喊大叫，Merlin往后倚着电梯墙，然后眨着眼看他。他在金属墙面上反射出一片模糊的琥珀色调的影子，怒气呈三倍值增长（至于Merlin为什么连这混蛋的名字都想不起来却能记住这么个表达，他自己也极其不理解）。

    这个讨厌鬼在办公室的另一头工作，如果排除性格原因，本该是个极其俊美的男人。然而他就喜欢在别人笑的时候瞪人，或者打破研究部门近乎神圣的沉默。他还总是给Merlin分配最无聊的工作，并且用极慢的语速和简化的词汇给他解释工作内容，就好像他认为所有临时雇员都是傻子一样。他桌子上有一盆干枯的绿植，他还不让Merlin给那盆植物浇水。而且，他总是那个在生日或者送别集资买礼物时掏钱最多的人（然后还从来不吃Merlin用那些钱买的蛋糕）。

    现在Merlin瘫在地上，并不记得自己是怎么躺下去的。在他手掌下，地毯粗糙得像在给他扎针，好像要把他身体里仅剩的糖分全部都吸走似的，而他只能紧紧倚着电梯冰冷的墙壁发抖。

    讨厌鬼已经没在对着某个可怜的维修人员嚷了，“你看起来糟透了。”然后，带着一丝同情，他问道，“幽闭恐惧症？”

    “没，”Merlin说，惊惧地发觉他大部分的词汇都已经化成了沙子。他试着想从剩下的词里挑点能解释情况的，但他嘴里唯一能吐出来的只剩下了：“我在飞。”

    “我的天啊，”讨厌鬼说，音量高了起来，“你是 _嗑嗨了_ 吗？”

    Merlin想对这句话翻个白眼，但反而尽全力强迫自己举起了手腕。他的医疗识别带挂在腕上，光照在上面，厚厚的手环反射着光。

    他没看到讨厌鬼怎么移动的，突然之间他就已经跪在他身边了，他的手指在Merlin的手腕上拽着手环去读上面的字，感觉有些粗糙。接着他双眼睁大，说：“哦， _妈的_ 。”

    “能不能友好一点啊，”Merlin抱怨道，但这时那混蛋已经挪开了。他又一次开始对着紧急按钮下面的网罩说话了，这次没有在大吵。他的声音很低，很急，不再大喊大叫。接着，Merlin带着难以言说地愤怒看着讨厌鬼掏出了手机。

    他此刻全心全意地希望电梯能动起来，他就能去吃那块巧克力蛋糕，然后一切都会好起来。他的世界不会朝着四面八方晃晃悠悠地远离他，他也会想起来他的脚应该叫什么，还有他应该怎么站起来。

    也许他应该给他妈打个电话告诉她，他没事。万一她要是担心他现在被困在这里呢。然而他的手机也还在他抽屉里。

    他闭了闭眼，然后他就开始被大块大块的巧克力蛋糕追杀。厚厚的糖霜在猎杀时沉重地挂在它们涟漪状的肉体上，在他挣扎着穿过一片糖拐棍沼泽时，这群东西就在一边伺机而动。他能感受到它们的恨意，那种它们想要吞噬他，想要吸干他的血液大嚼他的骨头的感觉，他在它们逼近时瑟缩着，它们的嘴大张着，喉咙处潮湿又酥脆的黑暗和尖锐的糖霜利齿一览无余。它们边包围他边叫着他的名字，声音优雅而强硬。

    他一定是被吓昏了头，因为他梦见自己和那个混蛋一起被困在了电梯里，那混蛋还使劲地晃他的肩膀，晃得Merlin整个人摇摇摆摆失去平衡。这真是个奇怪的梦，他想着，担忧地在四周找那群蛋糕怪物的身影。

    “他醒了，”讨厌鬼说，但是Merlin几乎听不见。他感觉不到自己的脚趾了，他觉得可能是因为它们已经被吃掉了。“我觉得应该是醒了。 _Merlin！_ ”

    “嘘，”Merlin说，试着用他的手指在嘴唇上做个手势，然而最后只是怼了自己一下。这混蛋不能招惹到那群家伙。他什么都没做，不应该被蛋糕吃掉。

    “别对他吼，”一个冷静的声音从地上亮着的手机里传出来，“你现在能让他吃巧克力吗？”

    讨厌鬼正在往Merlin的嘴里塞东西。Merlin自动地分开了他的嘴唇，然后一尝到味道就立刻又把嘴闭上了。他不能吃巧克力！那些怪物会知道。

    “你别跟我较劲了，”那混蛋厉声说，唬得Merlin眨着眼就按他说的做了。巧克力尝起来糟透了，又廉价又含糊，感觉好像被人在口袋里放了几个月了，但他还是咽了下去。

    吃了两块之后，整个世界好像都没那么荒谬了。那些蛋糕怪物有可能把他的性本能都给吃了，他想着，毕竟正常来讲他该很享受这种被一个帅哥亲手喂食巧克力的梦才对，就算是这个混蛋也一样。

    “他能告诉你他的名字和今天是星期几吗？”电话那边的女孩问。

    “Merlin，”他说，嘴里还塞着讨厌鬼的手指，“我叫Merlin，李好啊。”

    “嗨，Merlin，”她回答道，“我是Gwen。我是个护士，Arthur的朋友。嗯，也不全是朋友——我实际上是他姐姐的——”

    “今天周几，Merlin？”讨厌鬼问。

    “不道，”Merlin边说边吞了另一块巧克力，“这有什么意义吗？反正我们都要被吃掉了。”

    “好吧，”Gwen说，“看来还没好呢。你继续给他巧克力吧。”

    等到这个讨厌鬼（名字是Arthur，Merlin突然想起来）手里没巧克力了，他觉得好多了。他还是觉得他应该尽快去餐厅，他也这样向Arthur提议。

    “工程师们正在维修，”Arthur告诉他。他看起来比平时要少了很多的刻板和僵硬，脸色不太自然而且领带也被扯松了。可能他也不太舒服。

    “这样啊，”Merlin说，“那我可能应该直接下楼去餐厅了，如果你不介意的话。”

    Arthur给了他一个日常的 _你这个蠢货_ 的眼神，然后看起来有些自责。“你打算怎么实现你的计划呢，Merlin？”

    “哦，”Merlin说，“我想我就直接——”他在电梯里看了看，很奇怪为什么门是关着的，然后爬起来去戳电梯门。他的腿一直试图在他下半身翻个儿，但他还是能走两步的。“啊。”

    “电梯坏了，”Arthur告诉他，“不工作。卡住了。”

    “我知道啊，”Merlin生气地说，“我又不傻。”

    “你不傻吗？”Arthur反问，听起来真是非常纯粹地在好奇。

    “你怎么能问他这种东西！”Gwen在电话那头抗议。

    “我就是想吃点蛋糕，”Merlin对他们说，然后继续试着拉开电梯门。有鉴于他还弯不了手指，他失败了，不过Arthur过来把他拉回了电梯的另一头，他的手指仓促但是温柔。

    “你吃不到蛋糕，”他对Merlin说，“赶紧的，你现在就应该好了啊。别这么慢腾腾的。”

    “实际上，”Gwen说，“他是有道理的。巧克力起效很快，但是他很快就会把它消化掉，然后他可能还要再崩溃。他现在需要一点效果慢些的东西——面包或者意面或者米饭。就连饼干都会比直接吃糖果强。”

    “我身上没有饼干，Gwen。”

    “我妈总会给我做马麦酱三明治，”Merlin对她说。他的腿逐渐变得颤抖起来。“老是会散架，因为她涂黄油时太用力。”

    “他们要是没法尽快把你们弄出来，你能让他们送点吃的进去吗？”Gwen问。

    “当然了，”Arthur说，“他们可以用传送仪。”

    “我是说用点缆绳之类的东西，”Gwen说，听起来有点受伤，“电梯顶上有没有什么门？电影里总是有。”

    “我们可以爬出去。”Merlin提议。

    “我们不能，”Arthur坚定地回绝，然后抬脚回到通讯设备旁边。

    “或者我们可以把它炸了，”Merlin对Gwen建议，Arthur吓得发出了点小小的声音，“为了坠落（*the kick）。”

    “哦哦哦，我 _爱死_ 那个电影了，”Gwen说，然后又补充道，“但那只是电影，这才是现实。”

    “反正你都会这么说，如果这是在梦境的话。而且他也叫Arthur。”

    “而且这个‘他’完全不知道你们在说什么，”Arthur打断，“现在闭嘴吧你们俩，我得跟那些工程师说两句。”

    “他好暴躁，”Merlin抱怨道。他觉得很糟糕，就好像他是一颗柠檬然后有什么人把他的小命都给挤出去了，他还感觉手指和脚趾都在疼，也就是说他的状况很快又要糟糕起来了。

    “他不喜欢狭小的空间，他小时候，Morgana把他给锁在了——”

    “ _Guinevere_ ！”

    “我觉得——”Merlin开口想打断他们的嘴仗，然后发现他想说的词消失了。他搜寻着那些词汇，越来越慌，“我感觉……不太好。”

_#_

   

    不久之后他就又开始魂飞天外，他的手缩在Arthur身旁，Gwen对他们说着什么，试图让他保持清醒。

    等他醒过来时，他已经在公司休息室了。旁边有一个和善的陌生人俯身轻柔地对他问着一些问题。他的指尖因为血检而有些疼，然后他往这个陌生人身后看去，就发现一辆救护车停在了外面。

     “哦， _不_ ，”他边试着爬起来边说。

    就在此时，Arthur出现了，又把他按回了椅子上，询问道：“他好点没？”

     “他正在好转之中，”友善的陌生人（或者友善的急救人员，啊，完蛋了，他妈妈会杀了他的）说，“但是我更希望我们能再观察他几个小时。”

     “不要！”Merlin再次悲叹，但是谁也没在听他说话，直到他模糊不清地说起：“那个，我很抱歉。我不是故意的，我以后再也不会不吃早饭了，我用我的生命发誓。”

     “你以后再也不 _什么？_ ”Arthur咆哮，“你到底是个多大的傻瓜？”

     “我以前也这么干过，”他告诉他们，试图把手交叉起来，但是Arthur现在已经到极限了，Merlin除了绷着脸生闷气就做不了什么了。你大概会觉得一个濒死经历本该让他过上一阵子不被人吵的日子（然而并没有）。

    Arthur基本上就是把他拎起来，然后又把他推搡到救护车上的时候，他还是抗议了的（好吧，这么说可能是有点夸张，不过当时的Merlin反正也连轻轻一推都反抗不了，更别提有人刻意地推他了）。

 

#

 

    第二天一早，他趁Will和Gwaine醒来之前溜出了家门，打算去上班。他感觉糟透了，但是他的血糖水平倒是嗨爆了，所以他至少不会再昏过去了（大概还得把他吞下去的半片吐司吐出来，以保证他的胰岛素正常起效）。

    他才走到公司前厅就被他这辈子见过的最吓人的一个女人给拦住了。她美得让人难以置信，就那么看着他，好像他卑微到连她那双一看就不便宜的细高跟底下踩的地毯都不如似的。

    “Merlin Emrys，”她说，冷冰冰地盯着他，“你以为你是来这干什么的？”

    “我在这上班啊，”Merlin说，试图从她旁边绕过去，“在楼上。”

    “你回家吧。”她对他下令。Merlin心一下就凉了。公司肯定不会就为了这点事就炒他鱿鱼啊，哪怕他们确实是不得不把电梯给切开了……不管怎么说，她有什么权利来跟他说这些事？“您哪位啊？”

    “我，”她宣布，“是人事部主管。”

    完蛋。

    但是肯定有这方面的法律条文，即使是临时雇员也应该有。“你不能解雇我……就因为生个病。”

    她挑眉看了他一眼。然后翻了翻眼睛，更有人气儿地加了一句：“另外，昨天Arthur打电话求助的那位是我女朋友。她说你今天不应该来工作。”

    “我没事，”Merlin弱弱地反抗。

    “得了吧。你不是自己住的，对吗？今天有人能照看你吗？”

    “我室友都是学生，”这女人的眼神太可怕了，Merlin只得招供道，“他们没几个小时是不会起床的，然后最早最早也要三点才会去图书馆。也不是说我需要保姆。”

    “很好，”她说，“你接下来一两天都要有人看护才行。你到现在都还没请过病假，所以请假不会有什么问题。”

    “你对每个生病的雇员都会这样吗？”Merlin问。他觉得这事儿好像不太合情理。

    “只有那种让我弟弟和女友都很担心的人。”她回答道，之后居然还陪他走到了公交车站。

    直到他暴躁地瘫坐到公交车的后排座位上，才想起来他一直没有问她的名字。

 

#

 

    他那一整天都缩在沙发上，整个人死气沉沉，隔二十分钟就测一次血糖。电视没什么好看的节目，所以他决定再刷一遍火炬木，等到Will终于歪歪扭扭地下楼来的时候仅仅哼唧了两下表示招呼。

    Will已经认识他很久了，久到深知这种时候不能招惹他。他们七岁的时候，Merlin妈非要让Merlin穿上那些她特意印的 _我有糖尿病！晕倒时请投喂我！_ 的T恤，要不就不让他参加学校的郊游活动。那时是Will担起了帮他带多余的葡萄糖含片和提醒他测血糖的责任。当然他妈并不知道Will还帮他在书包里偷带多余的T恤，也不知道他会痛揍那群觉得世界上最有趣的顺口溜是 _得了糖尿病，干啥啥不行_ 的人。

    不过他倒是给Merlin拿了杯茶，而且还没再吐槽女赛博人的造型。

     “这集 _可虐_ ，”Merlin告诉他，呼吸着茶香又往自己倚着的角落里缩了缩。

     “所以这个哭包哥们儿才这么多话？”Will边问边重重地坐在Merlin旁边，一手端着他的茶一手拿着六块消化饼，“这集里有没有男男吻戏？”

     “没有，”Merlin乐颠颠地告诉他，这样一来十分钟之后他就能看着Will尖叫着捂眼睛了。

    他的午饭也被包办了，虽然Will要求看他的血糖测试结果证明他还病着。Gwaine就比较容易打动了，而且他也是这房子里唯一一个可以说是会做正经饭的人。于是Merlin就得到了一份被他艰难地吃掉的精致沙拉，接下来他打了一针胰岛素之后感觉舒服太多了。

    午后，正当Will开始抱怨图书馆自习时间的时候，门铃响了。Merlin去应门，惊讶地看到一个完全陌生的漂亮的黑姑娘站在他们门口。

     “哦，你就是Merlin，对吧？”她问，声音很耳熟，“我是Gwen，Morgana让我过来陪陪你，不能让你单独待着。”

     “我挺好的啊，”他告诉她，有点迷茫。

     “不，他才没好，”Will说，从他们旁边挤出去，“哥们儿，我都想去你们那儿工作了。顺便说一句，我要走了。”

     “哦，这只是因为我们得跟Arthur一起住，”Gwen说，“他昨晚特别可怕。我是说，虽然就算他没这样我也会想来帮忙，因为你在电话里听起来人很好，但是我们也不是对每个同事都这么好的，你知道的。”

     “Arthur天天都那样，”Merlin指出。

    她耸耸肩说：“只有工作时。在家里他有时候还能算是个可以相处的人类。我能进去吗？”

    他对她印象应该也不错，虽然对昨天的事情Merlin只能勉强拼凑出一些碎片。于是他让开门来：“当然——不好意思，挺乱的。毕竟这一个房子里住了三个男人。”

    但是她没进来，站在那里，双手捧在胸前，双眼大睁着。

     “嗯，”Merlin说，对于门口的这个情况，不是每个人都能顺利接受，很多人都觉得他们仨都是疯子，“呃，这位是Mabel。”

     “她好美啊，”Gwen说，小心翼翼地伸手摸向Mabel眼睛后的柄，“她是……”

     “一个真的戴里克（*Dalek）吗？不是。学校艺术项目的成果。我妈说家里没地方放了，所以我和Will搬来这边时就把她绑在了车顶上。”

     “你们把一只彩虹色的戴里克捆在你们车顶上？”

     “穿过Milton Keynes的时候，那些路人的表情可以说很有趣了。”Merlin试图尽可能漫不经心地说，Gwen大笑着掏出了她的手机。

     “给我拍一张，拜托了，哪怕你想让我赶紧回家去。这可比那次Morgana差点摸到John Barrowman的事儿厉害多了。”

     “你要是愿意，就在这待会儿吧，”Merlin快速地说，这房子里就没有一个人正确地欣赏过Mabel，“我正在刷火炬木……”

    等到Morgana开始给Gwen发短信催她回家，而且措辞一条比一条强硬的时候，Merlin觉得自己又一次恢复健康了。他也相当肯定要不是因为他们俩都是同性恋，他现在立刻就要把她娶回家（或者撇开性取向，要不是因为他已经屈服于她女友的震慑之下的话）。

 

#

 

    转天去上班的情况糟糕透顶。他一进门就看到了电梯还坏着，用黄色胶带裹了个严实。他拖着脚往楼上走，低调小心头也不抬，接着尽可能地试图暗搓搓地进门坐到他座位上。

    结果他才走了两步就被Freya逮住了，她扑过来抱住他，用力之大让Merlin觉得自己眼看就又要摔回走廊去了。这之后，情势每况愈下。办公室的所有同事，包括那些之前连一句话都没说过的，全部觉得应该过来跟他谈谈他们有多为他担心，再谈谈他当时可把他们给吓坏了。其中很多人还给他带了巧克力饼干，仿佛并没有意识到除非紧急状况他压根不能吃这些东西。

    谁都不给他安排工作。当然他的工作从来也不有趣——他和Freya的工作说明是一样的含糊不清。他们就是在这负责做各种没技术含量的狗屁东西，研究员不稀罕做的都归他俩管。目前为止这工作范围从数据输入到预约出租车都包括在内，还有一次他们把好几个大箱子的废纸搬到了地下室，然后几周之后又得把它们搬回来，就因为有人在里面落下了一张重要的纸（找这张纸的活儿当然也是他们俩的了）。

    一点钟，Arthur出现在他桌子旁。他自顾自地吃了一块饼干，然后突然蹦出来一句：“你还没有吃午饭。”

     “我很快就去吃。”Merlin说。

     “你应该每天都按时吃饭。”

     “我又不会饿着自己。”

     “显然，”Arthur说，带着一点嘲讽，“你会。”然后他就一直杵在那不动了，哪怕Merlin气急败坏地跟他吵。看来Merlin不去吃点什么他是不会走人的，所以他只好叹了口气，从抽屉里拿出了他的胰岛素。

     “好吧，我去吃饭。”

     “也是时候了。”Arthur对他说，然后，让Merlin非常吃惊地，跟他一起去吃饭了。

#

    Arthur不是那种能一起愉快地吃午饭的人。他不聊天，只专注沉默地解决他的午餐，先吃土豆，接下来是菠菜，然后是肉，从不让不同的食物互相接触。Merlin出于自我防卫喋喋不休地讲话，仅仅得到了对方不赞同的眼神。终于，Arthur整齐地摆放好他的刀叉，说：“你应该知道你不能那样说别人，Merlin。他们可比你地位高多了。”

     “他们倒是自以为如此。”Merlin说。

     “要满足这份工作的门槛得要学上很多年。”

     “念得起研究生的感觉一定不错吧？”Merlin说，要不是因为这人这么混蛋，他还会好歹掩饰一下他话里的咬牙切齿，现在倒是不必费这个劲了。

    Arthur摆弄起他的茶（到这会儿Merlin才发现就他一个没有布丁吃）。“哦。那你，呃，本科毕业？”

    Merlin几乎没法接他这句话了，除了说：“是，而且我的专业不是自大混蛋系。”

    Arthur僵硬起来：“我不是那个意思——”

     “不，你就是，”Merlin说，“实际上是法语和德语专业。我很擅长一些中世纪的语支——可能比办公室里的所有人都擅长。”

     “你是在一屋子的语言学家里工作，Merlin。”

     “我赌这群人没一个是中世纪学家。”

     “我确实没听说过，”Arthur小心翼翼地喝了一小口茶，说，“如果你留在这儿的话，我是说有这个可能啊，会有一些供人继续深造的资助项目。”

     “哦，我八月末就走，”Merlin告诉他，“如果他们没提前就把我赶出去的话。我要走终极的文科学生的毕业模式。”

     “哦，天，”Arthur惊恐地说，“不会又是个老师吧？”

     “未来的孩子们就是我的信仰。”Merlin对他说，用力瞪大他的眼睛，作期望状，然后看着Arthur鼻子喷茶，乐得不行。

 

#

 

    好在过了不到半个月，大部分人就不再像他马上就要猝死在桌前一样小心地对待他了。

    大部分人，也就是说，除去Arthur以外的那些人。

    那混蛋显然已经把“找Merlin讨嫌”加入了他微不足道的每日娱乐表，有鉴于他持续不断地出现在Merlin身边，或者拽着他去吃午饭，或者跟他说他看起来有点虚。这会儿，他晃悠过来宣布：“我今天到现在都还没看到你测血糖。”Merlin失去了耐心。

     “你知不知道我从六岁开始就自己应付这些事了？”

     “你看看你这样子。”Arthur反击，挂着嘲讽的笑容。

     “什么？你这话什么意思？”

    然而，就在这时，Uther从角落里的办公室走出来瞪了他们俩一眼，于是二人就都闭嘴了。最后Merlin还是做了血糖测试，他把结果邮件发给了Arthur（6.2，接近完美），后面还附上了一个欠扁的微笑表情。他听到Arthur在房间另一边小声地喷了喷鼻子，然后对自己笑着继续往电子表格里录入问卷调查结果（ _相关的网络资源会不会影响你对语言学习书籍的选择，是/否？_ 下次发这种问卷之前，他们最好让他先校对一遍）。

    并不是只有他一个人发现Arthur的日常行动变了。Freya老是在桌子对面给他那种谴责的眼神。他们俩第一天上工时就一致认同了Arthur是个无可救药的混蛋，然而她现在好像把Arthur这毫无必要的强加的保护欲突发症算在了Merlin头上。

     “与敌人通奸！”她在他们上午休息时嘶声对Merlin说，一手握着勺子粗暴地往她的茶杯里加额外的糖。

     “谁啊？”Arthur盘问道，自顾自地坐下来，“敌人又是哪个？不是Harper Colins吧？”他把糖罐拿起来然后把它移到隔壁的桌子上。

     “喂，你不是吧，”Merlin抗议，“你什么时候见我往茶里加过糖了？”

     “昨天下午。”

     “好吧，但那是因为我必须得吃糖。加糖不好喝你又不是不知道。”

    Arthur眯起了眼睛。“你又低血糖了，而且还没告诉我？”

     “我也没打电话跟我妈哭诉，”Merlin说，Freya盯着他们俩缩到了角落，“就一下子。我自己解决了。”

    后面几天Arthur非逼着他爬楼梯的时候他对提起这件事儿追悔莫及。

    午餐时间已经没那么糟糕了，因为现在Morgana也加入了他们。仅仅是看着她吃沙拉，并且只吃沙拉，就让Merlin想给她下跪。但她相当擅长用微乎其微的一点轻蔑就让Arthur上钩，欺负他，然后Arthur一旦开始反击就会表现出惊人的攻击性。这看着真是太有趣了，以至于Merlin最终学会了怎么跟这两个人相处。不过在周一的时候，Merlin和Morgana会在那花整整一个小时讨论神秘博士，把Arthur甩在一边趴在桌子上抱怨他不想在公司也要忍受这些对话。周五呢，Arthur会跟Merlin讨论足球相关的事情，用法语，还要在谈话的间隙往Morgana的方向发射一些别有深意的眼神，只为了让她陷入被害妄想。

     “她是这整栋楼里唯一一个没学过外语的。”Arthur在某个周五边吃炸鱼条边告诉Merlin，还在那故作悲伤地摇着头。

     “我做人力资源，Arthur做研究，这都是有理由的，”Morgana承认，“我在语言方面就跟Arthur在人际交往上一样糟糕。”

     “我跟人相处得挺好的，”Arthur说，用他盛满豌豆泥的叉子做着手势，“我这几周都让Merlin好好活着呢，不是吗？”

     “我又不是条金鱼，”Merlin抗议，“而且我自己也能活得很好，谢谢您了。”

    他们都对此给了Merlin怀疑的眼神。

 

#

 

    Merlin不得不承认，这一切恼人的纠缠确实让他的饮食控制得到了显著提升，从他小学毕业就没这么好过。但那不意味着他就对此心甘情愿了。跟Will住在一起就已经够坏的了，他并不总是让Merlin偷偷多吃几块消化饼就蒙混过关，但Arthur比这还糟糕一千倍。Merlin花了好几年才让他妈妈相信他独立不会出事儿，而且这些年以来他从没闹过大问题，再加上，他真的烦透了其他人自诩比他自己还了解这些事情。

    他和Gwen在电影院咖啡馆里喝茶时跟她抱怨过这事儿，她拍拍他的手，安慰地说了几句。

     “我真不知道他到底怎么回事，”Merlin委屈道，顺便把赠送的小饼干推到她那边，“他救过我一次。可我又不是他的责任。”

     “他只是想帮忙。”Gwen说。

     “我不想要他的帮助。你可别跟我说他是好意，这不构成借口。”

     “至少你确实控制得更好了。”Gwen说。

    不幸的是，Arthur似乎只意识到了这一点，因为他第二天早上排咖啡机队时出现在Merlin身后，然后说：“我听说我对你的健康有所助益。”

    Merlin吓得蹦了起来，把热茶撒得满身都是然后惨叫：“并没有！”

    Arthur把他手里的杯子接过去，哼着鼻子：“说真的，Merlin，没有我你是怎么活了这么多年？”

     “我活得挺好的，实际上，”Merlin说，试图把他珍贵的早间咖啡因摄入抢回来，“我和我头发微白的母亲在森林中的小木屋里过着幸福而又平静的生活，那时我听到的最恼人的声音也不过是花园尽头母鸡们咯咯的叫声。然后我就不得不在这个邪恶的城市里谋求前程，我还被迫露宿街头，只能乞讨些粮食来糊口——哦，等等，这些都是你 _想象_ 中的我的生活。”

     “你桌子上有一张你妈的照片，”Arthur对他说，“她头发不白。”

     “我恨你，好想让你去死。”Merlin恳切地说。

    为了这句话，Arthur让他削铅笔削了一上午。Merlin午饭前把铅笔交还给他，笔尖对着Arthur，另附一张相当写实的公鸡Arthur——趾高气扬地到处逛，不停吹嘘着自己有多棒。Arthur把它粘在他电脑旁边，然后让路过他桌子的所有人都停下来欣赏它。

    这之后，Arthur变本加厉。Merlin完全具备自己盛午餐的能力，真是非常感谢，而且他并不喜欢看那些Arthur不停给他发的恐怖的坏疽病的脚的图片，还都被他标了 _这有可能发生在你身上！_ 的标题。

     “你要是打算让我从此绝食，那你干得可真不错。”他午餐时对Arthur说，怀疑地戳着他奶油汤里的团状物。

     “你得了解这些可能出现的并发症，这很重要。”Arthur说，“你快把汤喝了，一会儿凉了。”

     “行吧，”Merlin嘟囔道，“我要是能变瞎就好了，那我就不用再看到你这张脸了。”

    Arthur看起来很受伤。

    事情在周五终于爆发了。Arthur那天居然还跟他们一起去了周末的酒吧小聚。刚开始挺尴尬的，毕竟通常这活动只有Merlin、Freya、楼下的一些临时工和几个他们觉得能骗到酒喝的年轻研究员，尤其是Freya还用超过正常悄悄话的音量说：“他根本就是在跟踪你吧？我是不是该报警？”

     “我叫他来的。”Merlin对她说，某种意义上他确实邀请了Arthur，但他没过脑子。他压根没指望Arthur真的会接受啊。

     “第一轮酒我请。”Arthur提议，让Freya开心了一点。

     “一杯福斯特（啤酒）。”她说。

     “我也一样，”Merlin说，“谢了伙计。”

    Arthur皱了皱眉，但Merlin没怎么琢磨这事儿，直到Arthur给他拿回来一杯无糖可乐。里面还插了一把小纸伞。

     “呃。”Merlin说。

     “你不应该喝酒的。”Arthur有理有据地说，然后心满意足地喝了一口他自己的酒。

     “我爱喝什么就喝什么。”Merlin说，从座位上站起来。他要自己去买喝的回来，再跟Arthur说滚蛋。

     “你在这儿是买不到的，”Arthur说，“我跟酒保说你今年十七岁，拿的是假身份证。”

    Arthur显然从没被人泼过一脸饮料。他早该体验一下的。

 

#

 

    他在回家的路上走了一半才冷静下来给Gwen打了个电话。她听着他发脾气，时不时插几声担忧的语气词，相比于背景里笑到抽气的Morgana，她这样已经算是帮了大忙了。

     “……我真是不知道他有什么毛病！”Merlin结束道，挥舞着他的手机，虽然Gwen现在正在Camelot另一头的温暖舒适的客厅里，看不见他的动作。几个路过的女孩突然走到马路另一边去了，显然是想离他远点，但他根本不在意。他要是想让自己看起来像个疯子，那疯也是他本人的权利。Arthur不能让他不 _那样做_ ！

     “嗯，”Gwen说，“Arthur没有几个朋友，而且他的朋友们都是认识很多年的熟人了。他不太擅长——”

     “他不是我的朋友。事实完全相反——他就好像是个又大又蠢的金发的‘不是朋友’的活标本！”

     “我会跟他好好说说的。”Gwen向他保证。

    Merlin喷了喷鼻子：“随你。我是再也不会跟他说一句话了。”

    他路过森宝利超市的时候还是很生气，所以他就进去给自己买了一大块巧克力。他狼吞虎咽地把巧克力塞进嘴里，感受着它在他舌头上黏黏地融化，又甜又腻，然后心想， _气死你，Arthur Pendragon！_

    他整个周末都处在暴怒状态，高声放音乐，对着几乎被冬天的厚外套埋起来的Mabel大发牢骚。到周日时他的两个室友都不跟他说话了，然后他跺着脚冲进了周一的办公室，下定决心要装作Arthur已经从地球表面上被抹杀了。让Freya给他削那堆破铅笔，整理他狗爬字的破笔记去吧。

    这事儿似乎已经传遍了办公室，他那天早上的第一个活儿，就是帮坐在他后面的女同事去地下室找一堆陈年的考试大纲。

     “然后要把它们按照语种、考试主办方和年份排列起来，”Linda解释道，然后眼神转到Arthur的方向说，“你可以在地下室做这个，如果你想的话。下面也有桌子。”

     “我大概就这么办了。”Merlin说，然后坐电梯下到地下室，没有理由。电梯又完美运行了，先前发生的事情留下的唯一的痕迹就是电梯门比其他部分都要新一些、亮一些。

    地下室又大又复杂，房间套着房间，偶尔还有一些奇怪的角落里不为人知地藏着整间整间的办公室，黑屏的电脑和落满灰的桌子，还有很多旧椅子，Merlin坐在上面转圈儿时会在水泥地面上磕磕绊绊地左右摆。电线藤蔓一样地铺在墙上，拼色的线球从天花板上垂下来，Merlin开始找Linda要的那些箱子时，一个半小时都过去了。

    那天上午真是惊喜般地令人满意，工作都不费脑子，他还能在地下室里做事。直到差十分一点时他才发现他把他的胰岛素落在楼上了。

    他回到他办公桌时，Arthur坐在他椅子上，手指敲着桌子，对着坐在Merlin键盘旁边的赛博人小模型皱眉。Merlin瞪了他一眼，然后挤过他去拉自己的抽屉。

    Arthur的手握住了Merlin的手腕。Merlin绷着脸，试图甩开他，一言不发。

     “那个，”Arthur说，目光越过Merlin的头顶，“我可能有点儿过分了。”

     “就一点儿，是吧。”Merlin说，接着想起来他正在跟Arthur冷战。

     “好吧，”Arthur说，“呃，就是Morgana今晚在家请客。然后你可以——我是说她们俩会想要——Gwen有个无糖的伏特加果冻配方。”

     “哦，好吧，如果她已经做了这么多……”Merlin说，他剩下的怒气几乎都在Arthur对他微笑时消失了，那笑容急切诚恳，还有点狡猾。

     “七点半，”他说，“好了，现在你怎么还在这儿待着？你午饭要迟到了。”

 

#

 

    Arthur和Morgana的朋友们都莫名其妙的好看。令他欣慰的是没有人穿得太精致，就连Arthur都把他的日常西装换成了牛仔裤和一件红色T恤。

    Gwen让Merlin进屋，笑着接下了他带的一瓶红酒。Arthur说：“终于到了。老天，你脖子上那是个什么东西？”

     “闭嘴吧，Arthur，”其中一个人亲切地说，“我们也才刚到五分钟，而且Morgause还堵在路上呢。”

     “那真是谢天谢地。”Arthur嘟囔道，然后警觉地瞥了一眼厨房的方向，Morgana正在那，像女巫弯腰看坩埚一样守在她的小平底锅旁边。

    Merlin花了好一会儿才把名字和脸对上号，不过在Gwen把他们都赶到餐桌旁的时候他已经搞定了。Morgause是个恐怖的金发妹子，Leon很好相处，几乎能像Gwen那样利落地解决潜在的争吵，Elyan是Gwen的哥哥，Percy和Lancelot都在医院工作。

    Lancelot几乎整顿饭都在往Gwen那边发射渴望的眼神。Merlin都能看出来Morgana的情绪稳步向暴躁发展，他也决定无视掉Arthur多次试图用欺负他来分散Lancelot注意力。

    后来他发现Lancelot也挺愿意跟他调情的。Merlin可不是每天都能被一个性感的医生勾搭的，所以他也尽全力试着迷住Lancelot作为回报。他要是能在圣诞节带一个医生回家，他妈可能会欣慰得哭出来。

    他们几乎就发展到暗搓搓的双关句和意味深长的沉默了，Arthur突然打断说：“Merlin，你想跟Leon聊聊。”

     “我有吗？”Merlin问，然后猝不及防地被Arthur拽起来，推到了客厅的另一头，“我还以为我们已经说好你不会再强迫我做任何事情了来着？”

     “我没强迫你。Leon，跟他聊天。Merlin，记住，所有青少年都是邪恶的，如果Leon否认这个事实，他就是在说谎。”

     “呃，”Merlin说，回头不甘不愿地看着Lancelot。他们本该发生点什么的，他很肯定。

    但是接下来他又发现Leon是个老师，而且还有很多有趣的故事和建议，以至于让Merlin迅速忘记了Lancelot这回事。等他再回头看的时候，Arthur好像跟他吵了起来，关于橄榄球，还引得Elyan、Percy和Morgause也加入了他们。Gwen和Morgana都在厨房，她们在收拾东西顺便做咖啡，低语声轻柔地流淌。

    再之后，大家坐到了地上，玩牌，出老千，大笑。Merlin吃了一个Gwen的伏特加果冻就有些醉了，所以他只是倚着沙发，看着他们微笑。

     “你是真没酒量。”Arthur轻声说，弯腰把他扶起来。

     “才没有，”Merlin说，然后朝他咧嘴笑，“看，我还没晕呢。”

     “堪称世界第八大奇迹。”

    聚会散场，大家都开始打电话叫出租车，Merlin有点失望。他心里盘算着打车回到他家的那半边城市得要花多少钱，这时Arthur说：“我开车送Merlin回去。有谁去地铁站方向的打算坐后排吗？”

     “我不需要——”Merlin不自觉地反驳。

    但是Elyan已经在说：“好嘞再见，伙计。”然后这事儿好像就这么定下来了。他跟Gwen和Morgana拥抱道别，跟Leon和Percy握了手，然后就被推出了门外，都没来得及跟Lancelot讲话。

    Arthur在他家外面停好车的时候，Merlin懒洋洋地瘫着，已经几乎不想动弹了。Arthur的车很暖和，座椅很舒服，回来的一路上轻声嗡嗡响着，跑在偏僻的街道上。

     “你就打算在这待着了？”Arthur问，嘴角翘起弯成了一个柔软到惊人的微笑，“我可能要找你收租金哦。”

     “租不起啊，”Merlin说，然后回给他一个微笑。他在想Gwen昨天说的那些话。可能他和Arthur确实是朋友，但这真是他有生以来最奇怪的一段友谊了。Arthur这个大混蛋莫名有些可爱，而且一旦你习惯了他那张脸，大部分时间你就能仅仅把他当作一个心肠不坏的混蛋，可是然后你又会在某个瞬间发现，街灯的光线悄然穿过车窗玻璃，他就那么简单地歪了歪头，突然变成了全世界最美好的存在。

     “天哪，你待会儿还能给自己打胰岛素吗？”他问，然后放缓语速说，“你必须得下车了，Merlin。”

     “我就没醉到那种程度过。”Merlin说，然后强硬地把自己推入车外寒冷的夜色之中。Arthur直到他进屋关上了大门才发动车子离开。

    Merlin倚着门板瘫坐在地上，绝望地仰视着Mabel胸前的撅子，因为Arthur Pendragon很美好，而他现在完全、彻底地完蛋了。


	2. Chapter 2

    第二天，Arthur去跟他父亲开会，他刚走，Freya立马抓住Merlin，把他拽到咖啡机的角落里质问：“你们的约会怎么样？你是 _真的_ 和敌人睡了吗？”

     “不是约会，”Merlin反驳，“只是个晚饭。跟他姐姐，我也认识。”

     “这是见家长的节奏？”

     “不是那样的！”

     “Merlin，”她说，紧握着他的手，降低音量，“你确实知道他是个混蛋，不是吗？”

     “他也没 _那么_ 糟糕。”

     “他让女生们突然大哭然后躲到复印机后面把自己藏起来。”

     “那种事情发生之后他也会觉得很难过。”Merlin说，然后Freya悲哀地摇了摇头，拍了拍他的肩膀。

    午饭时间，Morgana要求Merlin把手机交给她。

     “为什么？”Merlin问。这些情感上的破事儿把他的血糖搞得乱糟糟的，而且他今天还吃了布丁，在Arthur无声的惊恐中。

     “Lancelot想要你电话号。”

    他迅速交出了自己的手机，但是Arthur把它从Morgana手里抢走了，然后开始在上面敲字：“你不如存下我的号码。”

     “没准儿我想要Lancelot的呢，”Merlin指出，“你知道我反正也能在脸书上找到他，对不？”

     “工作时间不行。”

    “哦，是吗？”Merlin问，因为他和Freya几个月之前就破解掉了办公网络的限制。

    “这属于违规使用你的访问权限。是不是，Morgana？”

    她耸了耸肩，打了个哈欠，“你说什么就是什么吧，Arthur。”

    Merlin决定不要告诉Arthur他整个上午都在跟Morgana玩拼字游戏。

 

#

 

    之后不久，他身边开始莫名其妙地出现了很多老师。他们是Camelot大学出版社发行语言教育课本的部门，Merlin一直在想这个事儿，他其实也猜过会有一些转了行的老师在这儿工作。

    但是突然之间，他们好像就无处不在了。他们在他后面进电梯，在他等咖啡机时磨蹭，潜伏在图书馆阴暗的角落里，就等他进来把书放回架子上。他们用深沉地眼睛悲哀地看着他，悄声说着臭弹、扔椅子、纸团吹箭、故意放屁还有 _周五下午的初中毕业生。_

    第二周时，Merlin开始怀疑这事儿不对劲了。不过直到星期二吃午饭时，他才明白到底怎么回事。

     “他们在手后面偷笑。”最新这位披露道，整个人压在桌子上给他倾情呈现她的生平事迹。

     “呃，”Merlin说，看着他的勺子从盘子边滑出来，一路滑到桌子上，“那还算……友善。”

     “还有，有时候，有时候他们大笑之后又小声讲话，接着就从几个人变成了全员哄笑。他们都在你路过的时候看着你咯咯地笑。啊，他们那个笑法。而且这还只是那些孩子。”她继续推心置腹，Arthur用餐巾捂着笑容，Morgana带着点轻蔑持续围观，“我们不讨论家长。从来不提。”

     “好的，不提家长。”Merlin说，点着头，同时试图在桌子下面踢Arthur，“怎么都不提。”

    她拽着他的手臂，手指几乎抓进肉里：“不要做这行，年轻的Emrys。你的命运指向他处。”

     “哦，快看，”Morgana轻快地说，“那不是初中工作部的Jean Vivian吗？她以前是英国教育标准局的主要审查官哦，你知道吗？”

    Merlin这辈子就没见过有人跑这么快。Arthur在他旁边都要憋成猪肝色了，现在他笑得前俯后仰不能自己。

    他这样笑的时候有多好看并不重要，Merlin想。这个事儿不能开始。

     “你不能就这么简单地打消我的念头，”他说，“我想当老师。”

     “唉，Arthur。”Morgana带着点失望地微撅着嘴说，“我会给你找几个合适的人跟你聊聊，Merlin。你认识口试团队的Nimueh吗？她很爱教育事业。”

     “她爱的是她的高中毕业生们，”Arthur说，还在狂笑不止，“顺说，这就是她现在为什么不做老师了。”

     “别这么粗鲁，”Morgana说，优雅地小口咬着一片莴苣叶子，然后又加了一句，“要不我就告诉Uther。”

     “她老是打小报告，”Arthur告诉Merlin，接着尖着嗓子说，“Daddy，Arthur刚刚欺负我。他竟敢在我的亲亲宝贝芭比附近喘气儿。”

    Morgana眯着眼睛：“你把我唯一的一个芭比喂给了狗。之后它还死了。”

     “六个月之后。”Arthur在Merlin被呛到的时候说。

     “哈，”Morgana说，“你把它偷走就是因为嫉妒我，因为你不能玩漂亮的闪光的东西。”

     “哦，这就是你把我的火车组 _炸了_ 的原因吗？”Arthur的声音在这个满满都是人的房间里可能是有点太大了，几桌之外的Uther突然站了起来然后怒气冲冲地往这儿看。

     “你们的整个童年都这样吗？”Merlin问，这时Freya悄声落座在了Morgana旁边，眼神有些紧张。

     “没位置了。”她紧张地对Merlin解释。

    Morgana给了她一个灿烂的笑容，然后说：“Arthur就是嫉妒我比他大。”

     “三个月而已！”Arthur不服气地低吼。

     “呃，这怎么——”Merlin没怎么过脑子就开口道。

    Morgana的怄气转化成了愉悦：“哦，天，没人跟你说过Uther那些‘淘气’的黑历史吗？”

     “别在餐厅里说，求你了，”Arthur苦恼地呻吟，用力把叉子往下摁，以至于他瞄准的菜花直接碎成了几片。

     “我真的不需要知道的，”Merlin试图挽回，但Morgana已经开始了。

     “那么，”Morgana起头，“这些都要追溯回 _Pendragon and LeFay_ 的时代了——那时候这个公司是Uther和可怜的Gorlois叔叔一起管理的——Camelot几年前就把他们的产权都收购了。所以呢，这边是Daddy Uther——”

     “就坐在三桌之外。”Arthur嘶声道。

    Morgana随便地挥了挥手，“他不仅家中有一位新婚的娇妻，还在另一边跟他的商业伙伴的妻子偷情。问题就在于，Uther出人意料的具备相当程度的生育能——”

     “Morgana，还有别人在听！”

     “让他们听去。总之，他把Mummy肚子搞大了，这真是让所有人都吃了一惊，包括当时正在新加坡的Gorlois叔叔，他有那么一丁点儿的怀疑。于是呢，在几个月的指责和推脱之后，Mummy抱着小小的我出现在了Uther的大门口。”她讥笑着，“我听说在头发长出来之前，我跟Uther的相似度还要惊人得多。”

     “哦，天啊，”Arthur咕哝道，在Merlin身后瘫成一团，“你非得每次说起这事都这么享受吗？”

     “就在那时Ygraine姨姨——她对Uther的小小冒险一无所知，去打开了门。她看到了我Mummy的眼泪，还有我那证据确凿的可爱的小脸蛋，然后惊吓中立刻就临盆了。接着，你瞧，Arthur，我的 _弟弟_ 就这么出生了。”

     “呃，”Merlin说，紧张地盯着Uther的后脑勺，“这——呃—— _你认真的？_ ”

     “如假包换，”Morgana保证道，“难道你之前没听说过？”

     “我听说过，”Freya突然说，然后被这一圈人瞪眼看，她脸红了，“我第一天来上班时被提醒过他——永远别在角落的办公室能看到的地方穿着短裙弯腰。”

     “这简直——”Arthur开口，但Merlin在他吓到Freya之前怼了他一肘子。

    她给了他一个感激的微笑然后咬着嘴唇说，“但是，如果你不介意我问的话，你妈妈为什么不自己把你养大呢？”

    Morgana的笑容带着一个小弧度放大了，而Arthur发出了一声不成语句的噪音，接着真地把脸贴到Merlin背上，然后对着他的肩膀抱怨道：“你知道她每次做这种事的之后要花多长时间人们才能停止在我背后偷笑吗？她倒还好，我可没法用降薪威胁和可怕的外表当退路。”

     “Arthur是为我们的母亲们的事情感到羞愧。”Morgana说，摇着头。

    他立刻坐直了，拳头用力砸在桌子上，以至于盘子都从托盘上跳了起来，“我没有。”

     “因为他在她们的婚礼上喝得太多了，然后在一只猴子上吐了一身。”

     “那不是猴子！而且我并没——”

    Morgana大声盖过他的声音，“你看，Mummy和Ygraine阿姨在我们还不到六个月大的时候就跑去环游世界了。Uther在带孩子这方面着实不怎么样，但是等我们到了上学的年纪，这些事情就解决了。”

     “学期跟爸爸，”Arthur阴郁地解释，“假期跟妈妈和Vivienne阿姨在Aruba。”

     “他刚才是不是把Aruba说得跟什么坏事儿一样？”Freya对Merlin耳语道。

     “他脑子坏掉了，”Merlin叹息地回答道，然后在Arthur用膝盖撞他的时候嗷了一声，“嘿，这么暴力干什么？”

     “社会化过程太糟糕，很显然，”Morgana说，收起她的餐盘，“回去做苦工了。Merlin，待会儿再玩几局拼字游戏？”

     “好啊。”Merlin说，挥手跟她再见。

     “她跟我社会化的过程完全是一样的。”Arthur抱怨道，但还是让Merlin把他往办公室拖去。 

 

#

 

    那周Arthur去了他们的周五小聚，不过他提议了另一个酒吧，也做到了在Merlin喝第一轮酒的时候仅仅面部扭曲了一下子。下一个周五他也去了，然后是再下一个。到那时连Freya也对他热情了一些，可能是因为之前她被一个醉酒的学生逼到角落里的时候，是Arthur发现了她，并且威胁地冲过去把那白痴吓走的。

    接着，又一周之后，Merlin突然受邀去他首选的大学面试。定在周五，这样的话，他可以先在一所本地学校花两天时间观察一下。

     “我一所本地的学校都不认识，”他在午饭时悲叹，在半空中挥舞着双手，“我也不能就随便打个电话说‘嘿，我谁也不是。我能听几节法语课吗？’”

     “我相信这样会有用的，”Morgana说，“你确实基本是无害的嘛。”

     “除非他能找到这个特殊类型的学校，”Arthur说，“也就是说，某所特殊教育学校，大概就是那种他们习惯——那是我的 _布丁！_ ”

     “现在不是了，”Merlin告知他，把布丁给了Freya，“在你停止你的混蛋行为之前你已经放弃了你对布丁的一切权利。”

    Arthur气冲冲地把手臂在胸前交叉，“我就不懂你为什么非要回到学校去。”然后，对Freya说，“你吃吧。我不打算把它拿回来了，反正本来我也不想吃。”

     “那你拿它干嘛？”她问，然后把那碗黄酥皮饼拉近了些，眼睛大睁。

     “已经都没人尊敬我了，”Arthur抱怨，“Morgana，我要新的临时工。给我找几个会服软的来。”

     “那还有什么意思？”她问。

     “不好意思，”Merlin说，敲了敲桌子，“我还以为我才是那个陷入危机的人。”

     “你整个人生就是个危机，”Arthur轻声说，然后翻了翻眼睛，“你就想想怎么跟我爸请假吧。剩下的我来搞定。”

     “怎么，你是打算为了我去欺压一个校长咯？”Merlin问，接着有一瞬间Arthur看起来非常若有所思，然后他摇了摇头。

    “相信我。”

    Merlin也想的，但是这并没有阻止他整个下午都在担心，然后一直在找本地学校的电话号码。这之间，苦不堪言的整整十分钟，Uther看着他，仿佛根本不知道Merlin是谁，然后随手就仁慈地给他开了三天假，不过他那天下午大部分时间都花在了惶恐不安得双手颤抖，让他不得不消耗了自己的饼干库存。

    就在临下班之前，Arthur出现在他身后，双手插在口袋里，肩膀绷得紧紧的。他先花了几分钟评价了Merlin的笔迹，打字速度和组织时间的能力，接着往他脸前塞了一张印出来的电子邮件。

     “这是什么？”Merlin问。

     “Leon的学校，”Arthur轻描淡写地说，“周三早上8:20等你去。现在，Merlin，看在上帝的份上，把你那个马克杯拿回家洗洗行吗？”

    然后他就非常果断地大步离开了，这一天再也没和Merlin有过任何眼神交流。

 

#

 

    学校是个歇斯底里，让他心潮澎湃又精疲力竭的地方。他见过了Leon嬉闹的初二学生，听他们问“老师， _老师_ ，这是谁啊？ _老师！_ ”；又看过了总在怄气的中考考生，看他们对每个指示都要呻吟不满，彼此交换眼神看对方的反应，然后在讲出一段A级评分的对话之后又立刻带着骄傲和野心开心起来；接着去了初一，看这群脸蛋圆圆的学生们咯咯笑着学最简单的词组；还有初三学生，排在上午最后一节临吃午饭的时候，整场怒气冲冲爆粗口，就差直接造反了。他还见识到了年轻老师Elena优游自如地在那个课堂中授课，心里暗自怀疑他这辈子能不能有人家那样的沉着果断来做这种事。然后，那群激动的男孩儿中终于有一个越了线，还是Merlin把他带到教室外面，坐在他旁边，直到管理员过来接他。那孩子不停地来回走，咆哮，看起来一直在暴怒边缘，但他没跑开，甚至还开口讲了话，挣扎着去想英语措辞来表达他对语言的厌恶，语言课为什么都他妈的这么难？他妈的意义何在？那婊子以为她是谁啊，为点屁事儿就要让他课后留校？

    Merlin几乎连狼吞虎咽地吃个午饭的时间都没有，差点就没能找到一个安静的角落给自己打胰岛素。他划拉笔记的速度快得他觉得以后自己都看不懂，他还坐到学生中，不仅旁听，还帮他们。Elena冲出去给自己潦草地泡杯茶的时候，让Merlin替她看了五分钟高一的学生，他就随意地跟他们用法语聊了聊天，惊讶于这些学生还频频语塞，然后第一次发现他学的时候还算轻松，发现并不是所有人都有与生俱来的悟性。

    这天快结束的时候，他都开始琢磨Leon到底是怎么在这一摊子事情面前保持淡定的了，尤其是下午登记时出现了三个抽泣的小姑娘，一个为课后留校发脾气的，还有趴在桌子下面打算偷女生们的鞋的三个男孩儿。Leon随意地把那三个小爬爬指挥到三个小泪人那去逗女孩儿们，让那个发脾气的坐到他桌旁登记，签了三十份日记作业，让小爬爬们回到他们的座位上，和已经没在哭的三人组谈话，把家长信、没收的手机和奖励粘贴发出去，就这么把所有人都及时送出了房间，一样东西都没落下。

    在这突如其来的平静时刻，他对Merlin说：“今天不错？”

     “棒极了！”Merlin说，情不自禁地咧嘴笑着。

    然后，他从学校门口走出来，Arthur在马路对面停好了车，坐在一辆红色亮漆低底盘的跑车里，那真是Merlin见过的最奢侈的跑车了。

     “你这车怎么收费呀？”他询问，走过去倚在车旁。

    Arthur瞪了他一眼，“你要是不想要我载你回家——”

     “我可没那么说过。”Merlin反对着爬进了车。

    路对面，有人喊：“这车发烧级啊，老哥！”

    Arthur一脸警惕，“这是夸还是骂？”

     “不知道，”Merlin说，舒服地陷进座位里。他坐下才发现自己有多累，“讲真，你从哪搞来的这辆车？”

     “毕业礼物，”Arthur宠溺地拍着仪表盘说，“她耗油就跟你喝茶似的，不过我偶尔还是会带她出来遛遛。看来你成功在小恶魔群中存活了一天啊。”

    Merlin就当他这句话是打开话匣子的暗示。他就一直埋头讲述他这一天的事情，以至于直到车都开到Camelot的郊外了他才发现Arthur没有在带他回家。

     “我们这是去哪？”

    Arthur笑了，然后随着路宽敞起来也加了点速，“吃晚饭。”

    “什么？”Merlin说，“哪儿啊？”

     “Steeple Mordreth？”Arthur说，眼睛盯着路，“我听说那边有个不错的酒吧能吃饭。”

    Merlin本打算问问是Gwen还是Morgana推荐了这个地方，接着他发现了一个可怕的细节：“你听说？你去没去过？”

     “我们也不能人人都偷摸跑去郊外摘野花啊，Merlin。”

     “你在Camelot过了多长时间啊？”

    Arthur稍微红了脸，然后嘟囔了点什么听不清的东西。

     “我猜你也没划过船吧？May Morning也没参加过吧？”

     “那都是游客才干的事情。”

     “你开玩笑呢，你就是在驴我是不是？”

    但是Arthur开始看起来有点生气了。三思之后，Merlin把嘴闭上了，直到他们在Steeple Mordreth的 _骑士与龙_ 门口停车。Arthur轻轻把他推向花园的方向，Merlin顺着河岸慢慢地走，余晖之中找到了一张桌子，从那个位置他能看到嬉戏的鸭子和下面清浅的河水。

    Arthur带回来一些喝的，然后在他对面坐了下来，膝盖在小小的桌子下擦过Merlin的。他们懒洋洋地闲聊，日光从Summer Common公园退到河边，又消逝在平坦而安静的郊外原野上。从这个距离，就连Merlin这个在山地里长大的孩子，都惊讶于远方的地平线，那里修长的树木在黄昏之中立成了一串黑色的影子。

    露天座位太冷的时候，他们换到了酒馆里。这又是一个装修过于精致，红色的墙，还在上面粉刷诗句的地方。该是个承办婚宴或者公司聚会的恰当选择，菜单上还印上了 _老饕体验_ 这种字眼。Merlin不自觉地一脸愁容地打量着菜单，试图在里面找到点他吃得起的东西。  
  
      “我请客，”Arthur局促地说，紧接着又说，“你是已经开始打哈欠了吗？这也太惨了。”  
  
     “累啊，”Merlin说，“真是让人心力交瘁，教育这码事儿。”

     “嗯，那如果你就光围观都累成这样——”Arthur开口，但Merlin只是翻了翻眼睛。  
  
     “我喜欢。”

    Arthur对他笑起来，那种转瞬即逝的真诚的笑容，他还总是试图垂下头掩盖这种小表情。“我发现了。明天还去吧？”  
  
     “是啊，我还得写个发言稿。总得表示一下我理解了这些课程里头的教学方法吧。  
  
     “还有那种东西？”Arthur问，Merlin差点就真给他解释了，但他看到了Arthur笑嘻嘻的脸。  
  
     “可能你上学时没有认真听过课就没注意到吧。”  
  
    他收到对方一个骄傲的眼神。“我当时可是个全A优秀生。”  
  
     “您了这个A是表示腌臜货，傲慢鬼还是——”  
  
     “你是不是还觉得自己挺有意思的？”  
  
     “你觉得我挺有意思的，”Merlin说，然后对他微笑。就这样跟Arthur一起待着真是惊人地舒服，就这样在桌对面，看着他的头发在昏暗的灯光下闪着柔和的金色，领带微松。唯一的挑战就在于克制住他那份冲动，插科打诨逗乐子的间隙，他好想把那最后两厘米的距离跨过去，和Arthur把手指搭到一起。  
  
    Arthur去点餐的时候，Merlin往后靠坐着盯着他看，他倚着吧台时那份自信，他往回走时肩膀稍稍放松了一些，他那副夺目的样子简直天理难容。Merlin自己也在疑惑，他是从什么时候开始这样深陷在了这个多管闲事的混蛋身上的？他真的没法把自己的视线从Arthur身上扯下来了，不管是在这儿，还是上班时隔着整个办公室的距离，还是在周五的酒吧里，或者时他们下楼梯吃午饭时；Arthur总是让他看个不停。  
  
    他知道Arthur至少也对他有那么一点儿意思，但他不确定Arthur本人有没有意识到那是什么。一切都被玩笑、抱怨和为了独立权而来回互相折腾的这些东西层层遮盖，他们这个恋爱未满的状态。  
  
    他还有点喜欢这个状态。

    “餐好了他们会点头示意我们，”Arthur说，坐回桌边，“这样你就能及时打好胰岛素了。”

    “我在外面吃时一般都在上菜的空档打胰岛素，”Merlin说，耸了耸肩，“问你一件事。”

    “怎么？”Arthur突然之间神经紧张起来，眼睛惊恐地张大。

    “我现在做的这些事情。所有学文科的人多少都考虑过这个职业方向吧，你有想过吗？”

    “我天，没有过，”Arthur说，放松下来，“我讨厌小孩儿。”

    “但你又确实研究他们学习的方式。”

    “我喜欢的是这些调查研究，傻瓜，不是那些暴躁的小混蛋。”

    “为什么？”Merlin随意摆弄着桌子中间的蜡烛，转动它，直到Arthur伸出手去碰他，他的手指擦过Merlin的手背，好像带了电，“给我讲讲你喜欢的研究是什么样的。”

    Arthur疑惑地看了他一眼，但还是开始讲起了几周前Merlin归档的一个项目。内容包括请世界各地的教师拍摄他们的初学阶段西班牙语课程，比较对于不同母语的学生应用的教学方法。他主要谈及了项目的组织——如何发起项目、如何确定这些参与的组别是有可比性的、如何把录像传回Camelot、如何宣传这个研究活动还有如何给一些相对落后的参与学校赞助教科书。

    “那你发现了什么吗？”Merlin问，思考着他自己的教学。

    Arthur稍微耸了耸肩，“结果还在分析中。”

    “我听起来，”Merlin说，这时有个人带着餐具从吧台走过来，“感觉你喜欢的是管理这方面的事情。”

    “我确实喜欢做调查，”Arthur猛地反驳道，仰着下巴。Merlin挑起一边眉毛等着他的下文，没一会儿，Arthur冷静下来，带点颓丧说，“好吧，可能是那样吧。”

    “那你为什么不去做管理呢？”

    Arthur嘲讽地撇了撇嘴，“我父亲说家庭需要多样化。”

    “可是——”Merlin开口，但是有人告诉他们餐马上好了。

    “快去把你的胰岛素搞定，Merlin，”Arthur说，等Merlin回来时他换了话题，又继续讨论教育了。食物很好吃，而且Arthur还让他们做了一份水果沙拉作为餐后甜点，反正Merlin在菜单上没见过这一道。等他们出去往车子那边溜达时，Merlin吃饱喝足心情愉悦，在这个星期Merlin自己都没想过他能这么放松。

    “所以这顿饭是为了……？”他问，尽可能地故作随意，倚着车子。

    Arthur没有对上他的眼睛。“面试前的传统，不是吗？为了好运。”

    “这事儿如果一开始是Morgana告诉你的，那她可能别有用心。”

    “她什么时候没有过。”Arthur说，带着一点点的亲昵。

    他们一路安静地开车回城，穿过围栏朦胧的影子，朝着Camelot的灯光。今晚很好，Merlin懒洋洋地想，不仅是因为Arthur的陪伴，更是因为他终于能跟这样一个不需要他劳心劳力、费尽口舌地解释食物问题的人一起吃饭了。他不介意以后继续这样。

    Arthur在他家外面停车时，他们在车里坐了一会儿，Merlin想着： _如果这真的是个约会，现在我该吻他了。_

    但他没有那份胆子，所以他只是心不在焉地拍了拍他那边的车门，说：“谢谢你。周一见？”

    “周一前手机联系，”Arthur要求道，“祝你好运。”

    “谢谢。”Merlin含糊道，然后晃晃悠悠地进了家门，终于能整个瘫倒在家里的沙发上，接着花一整晚悲叹他那颗愚蠢的心，同时一旁的Gwaine还装作没有在拼命嘲笑他的样子。

 

#

 

 

    学校的第二天就没那么混乱了，大概是因为他开始认识甚至是喜欢一些学生了。那天下午没有Arthur，不过他倒是在晚上收到一条短信说， _快起来做你的发言稿吧，傻子。_

    他回复， _正打算做来着，_ 然后把手机关机专心工作了。

    面试整个是个焦虑和激动的混合物——他挺喜欢那两个跟他一起面试的人，在做发言时，他就算说不上天赋异禀也算是风度翩翩，之后尽全力没在他的面试里喋喋不休地乱讲。最后，仅仅以一个友善的微笑来收尾，他就回家了。回去的路上，他把手机打开，发现Arthur给他发了15条短信，从 _你这傻子最好别睡过头，_ 到 _希望他们还没把你轰出去，_ 到 _跟Gwen和Morgana一起吃晚饭，Fen Lane的越南菜馆。我会带酒，8pm。_

    他对着那短信摇了摇头，在下午的公交车上笑得有点像个小傻子。他有足够的时间冲个澡换个衣服，然后不由自主地拿出了他的约会用外套和强调臀部曲线的牛仔裤。有那么一会儿，他犹豫了，觉得自己傻爆了，但是之后他耸了耸肩还是把那些衣服穿上了，一边用手揉着自己的头发一边对着镜子咧嘴笑。

    他往楼下冲的时候Gwaine朝他吹了个口哨儿，不过Merlin直接无视了他，急急忙忙出门的时候还拍了拍Mabel的头。这是个明亮的春日傍晚，气温才刚刚开始下降，他轻快地往城里走，对着Camelot南城灰色阶梯状花坛里的洋水仙和卖场门口木盆里的郁金香微笑。他从剑桥耶稣学院抄了近路，过河从西边绕着进了Fen Lane，在街角撞上了Gwen和Morgana。等他们走到餐馆的时候，她们早就对他穷追不舍地问了一大堆问题，等Arthur最后到的时候，看起来好像已经仔细地了解过这些事情了。

    “你什么时候能知道结果？”他问，他们在底层找了个小桌子坐了下来。

    “下周。”Merlin说，耸着肩。

    Arthur研究了一会儿他的红酒，之后问道：“你觉得你过了吗？”

    “我不知道。我没做出来什么太蠢的事儿，但我也不是，你知道，那种光彩夺目的。”

    “你一直都非常光彩夺目啊，”Morgana说，“是不是啊，Arthur？”

    Arthur开口道：“呃，是啊，嗯。你们都点完了吗？”Merlin感觉心里微妙地暖了起来。

    Gwen莫名被戳到了笑点，在她手里的菜单后面藏了一会儿，不过他们很快就点好了餐，服务员也过来帮他们开了酒。

    Morgana慢慢地品了一小口，然后往前倾着身说：“那么，Merlin，Arthur一直不愿意告诉我你到底是面试了哪个大学？”

    他傻瞪着她，有些吃惊。“就这个啊。嗯，我们现在正在工作的这所啊。”

    “Camelot还有教育部门呢？”Gwen问，听起来很惊讶，“我还以为他们不做教育工作。”

    Arthur眼睛都瞪圆了，平常那套面具消失无踪，屏着呼吸一脸吃惊地盯着Merlin，带着期许。Merlin突然被自己的呼吸噎住了——Arthur一直不知道；Arthur一直以为他是打算要 _离开。_

    哦，天，现在他必须得进Camelot了，非去不可，因为他的第二选择是牛津，如果Arthur要用这种眼神看着他的话，牛津就太他妈的远了。

 

#

 

    周二上午他们打来了电话，当时他正在编吐槽Arthur的拼写的毒舌邮件，手机响了。

    他接起来，机械地报：“Camelot大学出版社，现代外语出版物研发部门，有什么能帮到您的吗？”

    “是Merlin吗？”一个友好、略显熟悉的声音说，“我是教育学院的Guy Blaise。”

    “呃。”Merlin说，“我是说，是的，对，我是Merlin。嗨。”

    Freya突然出现在他们俩桌子中间的隔板上面，拿着张纸，上面写着， _是他们吗？？？_

    Merlin狂乱地冲她点头，然后通电话时试图无视她给Arthur疯狂打旗语的动作。他真的不能让Blaise博士认为他是个智障。

    他挂电话时，Freya整个人挂在隔板上，手捂着嘴，Arthur在他身后，紧紧抓着他的椅子背。

    “怎么样？”她尖声问。

    “我进了。”Merlin回答她，笑得嘴都咧疼了。

    她欢呼起来，Arthur把他转过去然后拉起来。有那么疯狂的一瞬间，Merlin以为他要在办公室中间吻他了，就在离Uther的办公室不到一米远的地方，但之后Arthur用力握着他的手摇了起来，抓得他手指都麻木了。Freya冲过来抱住他，后桌的Linda也过来跟他握手，还告诉他别在意Arthur，因为她丈夫也是个老师而且热爱这份职业。他们闹得动静太大，引得Uther都从他办公室里出来瞪他们了。不过在被告知了这些事之后他倒还真对Merlin点了点头还给了个握手以示祝贺。虽然他那个眼神，半是敌意半是决心的，让Merlin怀疑Uther是不是还真对他儿子的生活有点兴趣（或者，更可能是Morgana跟他八卦了什么）。

    Uther的出现让所有人都撤回到了自己的座位，Merlin也坐下来给她妈发邮件。几分钟之后，Arthur也邮件他要在酒吧庆祝。

    Merlin大受诱惑，因为他也很想再跟Arthur一起过一个晚上，哪怕他们不过只是坐在一起，Arthur盯着他看，Merlin想着这个傻子到底知不知道他想要更进一步。但是Will的新女友老早就说过要给他们做晚饭，而且他也答应了要去，于是他只好不情不愿地拒绝了Arthur。

    有鉴于他这一天都没办法再做任何正事，Merlin只好继续胡思乱想，Arthur的问题，就在于他只看到他自己愿意看的东西。除他以外的所有人好像都认识到了他对Merlin的态度，偏偏Arthur自己还只觉得他在助人为乐行侠仗义，至少Merlin只能看出这点东西来。他知道Morgana已经成功击败了Uther，抵御了那些把子女都教育成野心勃勃、有礼有节的异性恋的努力，但他对Arthur的自我认知就不那么确定了。Arthur开放的心态更多的是用在别人身上，对自己反而严格得多，Merlin已经注意到了。

    大家还是把他拉到酒吧里喝了一杯，而且他也被来庆祝的人数给吓了一跳——办公室的同事还有餐厅的人，他之前一直以为这些人都没怎么注意过他；Morgana和她的手下们；Gwen带着她哥哥和Lancelot，他拥抱Merlin的时间太长了，让Arthur脸红脖子粗地嚷嚷，连Morgana都停下了她的大笑开始对他们皱眉。Arthur坐在他旁边，一面贬低整个教育职业，一面对每个过来道贺的人都骄傲地微笑。

     _要不，_ Merlin强忍着没有轻佻地靠在Arthur的肩膀上，想着， _他就该直接告诉所有人他和Arthur已经在一起了。如果留言传得够远，Arthur可能就不好意思否认了。_

    他一点儿都不想走，但他还是得走，所以他把自己从酒吧里拉出来时已经有点迟了，兴冲冲地往家走。他会留在Camelot，他才不信离开这个办公室Arthur就不会跟他联系了。他也不在意Arthur要花多长时间才能意识到他们之间到底在发生些什么。他可以等。

     _或者，也许，_ 他想，拐进熟悉的路上对自己愉快地吹着口哨 _，他就主动点，直接上呗。他只需要一个对的时间而已。_

    他到家时，Will和Gwaine都锤了锤他的肩膀，Will的新女友，不是叫Eloise就是Lisa（Merlin当时没在听），跟他讲了一堆祝贺的话。然后她就虚虚地挥着菜刀把他们都赶出了厨房。

    “她要做什么？”Gwaine问，回到角落里捞出了他的笔记本电脑。

    “不知道，”Will说，瘫在沙发上，“她想给我们个惊喜。你们俩 _会_ 赞美她的厨艺的， _对吗？_ ”

    Gwaine翻了个白眼，不过Merlin点头了。这些年以来他为了避免低血糖已经吃过各种各样他不喜欢的食物了。基本上他应该能应付得了她会折腾出来的各种东西，不管是糊了，生了还是没味儿的（她总不能比Will的妈还糟糕吧，她以前连土豆泥都能做成粉色的）。不论如何，他故作心碎状地说：“我本可以留在酒吧里的。”

    “那酒吧哪点这么特别了？”Will质问。

    Gwaine笔记本开始传出一些模糊的战斗音效，他嬉皮笑脸地说：“ _Arthur_ 在那酒吧里，对吧，Merlin？”

    “呃，在，不过那不是……呃，好吧，就是因为这个。”

    Will翻了翻眼睛，嘟囔道：“说好的他是地球上最讨厌的讨厌鬼呢？”

    “哦，他还是，”Merlin迅速说，“就是，嗯，他心肠不坏。”

    “反正你对男人的品味也不怎么出众。”Will无所谓道。

    “他还跟我睡过呢。”Gwaine指出，狂野地笑着，电脑里模糊地传出死亡提示音和一串长剑碰撞的声音。

    “就一次！”Merlin抗议，Will吸了吸鼻子。

    “证明了我的观点，”他说，“还有你能不能有五分钟的时间别玩你那个鬼游戏了？”

    “今晚约好组队下本来着，”Gwaine说，“跟六个可爱得德鲁伊小姐姐。不能让女孩儿们失望啊，对不？那你是看中了他的颜值吗，Merlin？”

    “不是，”Merlin说然后缩回了沙发角落，“他就只是 _Arthur。_ ”

    “那就是看脸了。”Will欣慰地叹了口气，“喂，暂停一下你那鬼东西然后让我们看看他的脸书主页。”

    “他不能暂停，他在——”Merlin开口，但Gwaine哼哼了一下就切出了游戏界面。他的手指在键盘上不断飞动，然后他吹了个口哨儿。“哇哦，高富帅啊。为了颜值没跑儿了，伙计。”

    “不是。”Merlin抗议，但Will已经过去Gwaine那边看了。

    “我的天，”他说，“你从哪找到的这种人？讲真，伙计，他他妈上的可是切特豪斯公学啊。”

    “你还在Camelot上学呢。”Merlin尝试道，但Will已经全情投入了。Gwaine朝他耸了耸肩然后回去打游戏了，Merlin只好安静下来自己咕哝了几句。

    过不久Elo—或者—Lisa从厨房里冒头说：“五分钟哦，小伙子们。”这会儿Will已经放开这些事情了。Gwaine在他屏幕上面露个脸，大肆吐槽科技恐惧症的激进分子，Will和Merlin在洗牌。他们已经不玩带钱的了（他算是吃到了跟数学学生赌钱的教训了，Will坐都坐不直的时候还能算牌呢）所以Merlin就这么瞎玩儿也挺开心的，顺便还能试着回忆一下他以前学会的一些小技巧。

    “行了，”Will在她消失在门后时说，“就当帮我们个忙，你先把胰岛素打了吧。Lou害怕针管。”

    “我为你付出的东西啊，”Merlin委屈地咕哝，但还是站起来坐到了楼梯上，直到他给自己注射完足够应对从咖哩到意面的任何食物的剂量。

    他回到屋里的同时她也从厨房出来了，带着餐盘。他拿起一盘，没看盘子里有什么就向她道了谢。

    他盘子里有一大块火腿、六根芦笋和一些精致的奶油状调味酱。

    “这是无糖的餐食，”她骄傲的说，带着一点点焦虑，“我室友和我上周开始就这样控制饮食了——味道很好。Will说过你不能吃糖，所以我觉得这样应该就能皆大欢喜。”

    “呃，”Merlin说，感觉到胰岛素已经在把他的血糖拉低了，“是啊，谢谢。”

    冰箱里仅剩的面包已经发霉了（天杀的毕业生 _说好_ 要去超市然后反而在图书馆耗到很晚）但还剩了一些稍微有点变味儿的牛奶和一包看起来在橱柜后面放了很久的即食麦片粥。他一把巧克力消化饼吞下去，就立刻用颤抖的双手把那玩意儿推进了微波炉里，倚在水槽旁边听着客厅里Elo—还是啥的，哭着说她不明白。他不是故意要让她出丑，也没打算毁掉她的今晚的事情，但他真没法不让自己为她那倒霉催的节食餐生气。人怎么就总是不能在别人给解释之前，就先动动脑子呢？

    微波炉还在嗡嗡地工作，他把手机拿出来然后笨拙地打字 _还不如流在旧吧了_ 然后发给了Arthur。

    微波炉“叮”的时候，饼干已经开始见效了。他呆在厨房里，强迫自己不合作的嗓子把麦片粥咽下去。那东西尝起来就很廉价，他的胃病态地紧紧地包着它，但他还是继续吞咽。他还没准备好回外屋去，安慰Elo—什么来着，还要对着Will笑一笑表示没什么大不了，然后还要大事化小小事化了，直到所有人都忘记有这么个事儿。这就是无尽的尴尬，他还算擅长在这些事情之后装笑，只不过他现在还没准备好。

    他手机响了一声，他感天谢地地把勺子扔进碗里读到， _手机输入法不是什么新发明了，Merlin。你学着用用。食物不合口味？_

    他的手指和脑子都再次正常工作了，所以他回复， _无糖节食餐。正在吃陈年老粥。_ 他犹豫要不要发。Arthur会反应过度，他知道，还可能会为这事责怪他，但是他也可能会同情呢？而Merlin想要后者。这样可能会让他不那么介意又一个晚上被一些像他妈的食物一样简单的东西给搞砸了。

    他没再多想就按了发送。然后，叹息着，他又接着吃那碗味道很糟糕的粥。

    Arthur没有回复，但Gwaine过了一会儿溜进厨房说：“还好吗，伙计？”

    “好极了，”Merlin说，又挖了一勺恶心吧啦的粥。他已经在强咽了，而且如果他不赶紧出去把事情安抚下来的话今天晚上就真完了，可是今晚的主角本来应该是他的。

    之后他就放弃了那粥，把它塞进了垃圾桶，指望着已经吃够了。消化饼剩的还不少，今晚他可以在他床头桌上放一点，以防万一就先吃这些。饼干也有点陈了，但是巧克力还是好的，这就够了。他也不是没吃过更糟糕的，紧急状况下。

    五分钟之后，大门外一阵雷暴一样的巨响。

    “我去开门，”Merlin喊，因为这样他还能多拖一会儿，之后再不得不去为人友善。他还有点难受、有点晕，拖着脚走过走廊然后甩开了门。

    “我就连一个晚上都不能留你自己照顾自己是吧？”Arthur问，挤进了门。

    “呃。”Merlin说，感觉到自己脸上已经绽开了笑容。

      Arthur一进门就猛地刹住了脚步，围巾都只脱到一半。他翻了翻眼睛说：“我猜这就是Mabel？”

    “是的。”Merlin说，宠爱地拍着他的dalek，免得自己直接扑倒Arthur。

    “服了，”Arthur说，往里走着，“你快点吧，Merlin，不然你的晚饭就要凉了。”

    “我的什么？”Merlin说，他真的不能再怪血糖状况把他脑子弄乱了。这都怪Arthur。

    都怪Arthur，不耐烦地哼了一声，从他的大衣下面掏出一个泡沫盒子塞给了Merlin。Merlin打开来就看到了炸得油乎乎的金色薯条，还冒着热气。

    “你的晚饭，”Arthur放慢语速说，“我的天，你这次又有多糟糕？”

    Arthur毫不犹豫地大步走进了客厅，Merlin就跟在后面，把那盒薯条抱在胸前，心跳加速。他应该说点什么的，真的，因为他不该就这样助长Arthur这个动不动就跑来营救他的习惯，但是Arthur给他带了晚饭，而Merlin现在只想抓住他然后把他吻到失去知觉然后带他回家见他妈，甚至就算他妈把他顶着尿盆儿的照片拿出来他都不介意了，只要是Arthur就没关系。

    然后Arthur嫌弃地在客厅环顾了一下，评论道：“你就非得住在猪圈里吗？”

    Merlin知道Will在那个叫Elo什么什么的妹子来之前还特意打扫过，现在他整个人都绷紧了，怒气冲冲地瞪过去，但是一个词都没蹦出来。很好。他就应该愧疚。

    “你就是Arthur咯，”Gwaine在他笔记本的遮掩后面说，“真是个盔甲闪闪发光的骑士人物啊，不是吗？”

    Merlin觉得他应该说点什么就哼唧了一下，接着Gwaine偷笑了下，指着他自己说：“Gwaine。沙发上的是Will和，呃，Lulu。”

    “Louisa，”她冷冰冰地说，然后双手紧张地握在一起，“我真的很抱歉。我不是故意要——”

    “见到你很高兴，”Arthur说，语气里明显在说完全没有这回事儿，“你们不是在地上吃饭的吧？”

    “餐厅在后面，”Merlin说，Louisa结巴起来脸色爆红，他避开了她的眼神，“但是不太常用。”

    Arthur喷了喷鼻子然后往屋后走去。Merlin给了Gwaine和Will一个微笑，虽然这笑容可能比一般的道歉的笑要夸张一些，然后跟着Arthur走了。正好听到Arthur找电灯开关时被Gwaine收集的交通路障给绊倒了。

    Merlin拽着他的袖子把他扶起来，然后自己把灯打开了。Arthur看着地上堆的摇摇晃晃的废旧摩托车、写满方程式的草稿纸和脏兮兮的旧袜子，一脸惊恐。

    “呃，”Merlin说，然后在一片混乱中找路往庭院门走，“花园里还干净点。”

    他们家花园九成都被长疯了的铁线莲占领了，不过后墙边好歹还有条长凳和一个小暖气，是他和Will用他们做Mabel时剩下的零件倒腾出来的。Merlin把暖气打开然后和Arthur一起坐在长凳上，总算安心地吃起薯条来。

    Arthur就在他旁边，温暖而强壮，薯条尝起来比他这辈子吃过的所有东西都美味，在他的指尖和舌尖热腾腾油乎乎的。虽然他知道实际的过程应该是挺慢的，但每一口都让他觉得逐渐好起来。他吃了一半才发现Arthur一直在沉默。

    Arthur正看着他，眼睛睁大、目不转睛，嘴唇卷起一个近似微笑的表情，宠溺到难以置信。Merlin盯回去，吃到一半，手停在半空。

    “你不怪我吧，”他蠢兮兮地说，把盒子推过去好分给Arthur。

    Arthur拿了一根薯条，但没吃，只是在指间摆弄，好像他需要点什么东西来分神。“我当你不在意我的建议呢。真是忘恩负义，Merlin。”

    “是啊，”Merlin喃喃道，把他手里的薯条丢回盒子里，“不知感激，我啊。”

    “没错。”Arthur说，听起来呼吸有些急促。

    “当然了，如果我真要好好感谢你了，你知道我会做什么吗？”Merlin问，把吃的推到一边。他已经吃得够多了，现在他做什么都没问题。

    “我难以预料，”Arthur挤出来这句，但他脸都红了，这真是Merlin见过的最莫名其妙地迷人的事情了。

    “这样。”他说，心脏跳到嗓子眼，然后倾身靠近。

    Merlin时不时地给Arthur带过一些惊喜的饼干和咖啡，就为了看他语不成句，自我防卫地绷着肩膀，然后低下头去藏起他松动的嘴角和眼睛里的温柔。亲吻Arthur有着相同的效果，放大一千倍——Arthur僵住了一瞬间，然后激烈地回吻，仿佛他觉得Merlin一有机会就会逃开似的。他的手在颤抖，手指蜷起抓住Merlin的针织衫，指节紧钩，Merlin不自觉地吻着Arthur发出几声微弱的喘息。

    这时Arthur犹疑起来，Merlin都不用读心术就明白这个白痴突然觉得他在趁人之危（也就Arthur能误读这种事情了）。哼，他才不会让他这样呢。

    “Merlin，”Arthur喘息着拉开距离。他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，眼神狂野，让Merlin费尽全力才没径直追回去吻他。而是等着Arthur把手松开，向后坐好，咬着嘴唇挣扎着平复自己的呼吸。

    “我还在表达我的感激之情，”Merlin这才告诉他，免得他真的完全误会了，这一次他双手捧住Arthur的脸，扭身坐到Arthur膝盖上，“除非你觉得你被过分感激了，当然了。总不能让你的自我价值受到任何——”

    这一次Arthur吻了他，嘴唇滚烫而热切，同时他冰冷的手摸进Merlin的上衣。一切就像Merlin一直期待的一样美好，他花了一瞬间来感谢电梯故障和医疗紧急情况（这大概也是他这辈子第一次为这个倒霉病而开心），之后他就彻底进入忘乎所以的状态，脑海里只剩下Arthur的嘴唇在他唇上激烈地磨蹭，他的手温柔地抓着他，还有Arthur紧紧环绕着他的手臂，一道火热的禁锢。

    接着，随着一声不祥的吱吱嘎嘎，他们俩身下的长凳晃了一下。

    “呃，”Arthur说，稍稍拉开了点距离，“这玩意儿有多结实？”

    “我们搬进来之前它就在这儿了，”Merlin说，脚撑着地，“可能是个古董呢。”

    “东西旧并不意味着它就是古董。”Arthur带着点微微的嘲笑说。

    “实际上，”Merlin开口，但长凳又响了一声，“呃，我们为什么不进去呢？我是说，我有自己的房间。”

    Arthur眨眼看着他站起来，脸上显出一点不同意来。“那是不是有点太快了，Merlin？”

    Merlin震惊地把手臂张开来，说：“你给我带晚饭！讲真你还把我带到一个浪漫的乡村酒吧去吃晚饭！我见过你姐！我还见过你爸！你救过我的命！到底还需要什——”

    “我是说，”Arthur打断，有点被逗乐了，“20分钟以前你还在犯低血糖。”

    “哦，”Merlin说，“对哦。呃，嗯，吃过薯条饼干和粥之后，我的血糖可能有点太高了也不一定。你看，我可能还得赶紧消耗点能量。”

    “好吧，既然这是一个医疗紧急情况。”Arthur装模作样地说，任由Merlin拉着他上了楼。

 

_2年后_

 

 

    晚上Merlin到酒吧的时候，其他人都已经喝到第三杯了。他正好听到Freya靠近最新的临时工Owain惨兮兮地说：“一半以上的老师在从业五年之内会转行。你跟我们一起可以做得更长久。”

    “Morgana！”Arthur抱怨，“你家狗腿子又在撬我墙角了。”

    “没有人活该做你的临时工，”Freya轻嗤一声说，“尤其是在这边有一个非常棒的空档要——”

    “别听她的，”Arthur冠冕堂皇地说，“她就是嫉妒我们研究组没有固定职位。真的，连Morgana都只是恐吓别人签长期合同。”

    “我听见了，”Morgana从旁边那桌喊，“他说谎呢。”

    “我觉得我还是坚持教育吧，谢了。”最新的临时工冷静地说。Merlin觉得这可能是最好的反应了——他应该记住这个年轻人，毕竟不管是谁只要能同时应付微醺且好斗状态下的Arthur、Morgana _和_ Freya，大概面对教育局也能做得不错。

    “很好，”Arthur说，“非常崇高的职业，教育。回报社会什么的。”

    “Arthur讨厌小孩儿，”Freya假模假式地耳语，“他连实习的小孩儿都躲。”

    “崇高的职业。”Arthur强调地重复了一遍。Freya没让Arthur乱惹事，这挺好，但Merlin觉得现在他应该去拯救一下Arthur了，免得她做得太过。这时Arthur自鸣得意地加了一句：“我男朋友就是老师。”

    “他以前是做你那份工作的，”Freya透露道，摇着头，“然后他和Arthur一起遇到了一次电梯事故。人间惨剧。”

    绝对到了救场的时候了。Merlin买了几杯酒，摸到他们的桌边，Arthur和Freya自动分开，他从中间挤进去。

    “明年就拿教师证了，对吗？”他对新临时工说，把Arthur的酒推过去，顺便在桌子下踹了Freya一脚。

    Owain点头：“我在南安普顿找到了一个职位。小学。”

    “勇气可嘉，”Merlin说，“我宁可跟初三生呆一天也不想看小学二年级吃胶水半小时。”

    “我们现在已经不应该让他们那么做了，”Owain笑着说。Arthur靠着Merlin的肩膀放松下来，开始吐槽Merlin班里的高中毕业生和胶水成瘾什么的。

    他无视了Arthur的吐槽开始喝酒，这么一天之后他真该喝点儿（不管 _每日邮报_ 是怎么暗示的，普通学校的教室里真没那么经常扔椅子，发生这种事情总是让他分外烦躁）。

    Arthur正在批判地盯着他的啤酒，但是一句话都还没说。Merlin朝他咧嘴一笑，说：“你闭嘴。今天周五。”

    “你说什么我听不懂，”Arthur说，“反正我不会再半夜三点给你拿饼干吃了。”

    “才怪，你会的，”Merlin说，悄悄在桌下牵住Arthur的手指。

    “好吧，”Arthur粗声道，但他的眼睛是开心的，“我好像也没其他选择了，我又要被迫救你一命了。不过只是为了你那些可怜的学生。反正我也没在期待什么应得的赞赏和感激。”

    “我不是给你买了酒吗？”Merlin说，在Arthur心满意足的哼哼唧唧中放松下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦。  
> 第一次翻译这么长的文，过程中学到了很多。一直也没有人帮我做BETA，等考试季过去我再回来抓虫哦。谢谢大家看完~


End file.
